Ranbu no melody
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: hasta ahora me encuentro con-a quien yo quiero proteger -me enfrentare a ellos -que salir volando. Continuación de Ichirin no hana


Pareja: Death the Kid & Chrona.

Género: Romance, Gore.

Clasificación: T

Canción: Ranbu no melody de Sid.

Continuación de: Ichirin no Hana.

Anime: Soul Eater, la canción de Bleach (13º opening)

Dedicado: Jumbiie Hana, que gracias a su review se me ocurrió la segunda parte y a los que leen este Songfics.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

_Pov Kid:_

**Shizuka ni, shizuka ni****  
****waku wa kiri otoshi****  
****kakuzeno yuu wake ni aoi horo**

**(****Y con calma, y con calma****  
****cortandose las cortinas****  
****llamas azules, destellos de vida despiertan****)**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, enfrente de mis ojos Black Star y Maka están tratando de matar a mi Chrona, ella no está poniendo resistencia, es obvio, ella no quiere dañarlos, a pesar de que absorbió al Kishin y está en lo profundo de la oscuridad, ella aun pone resistencia a la destrucción.

**Bokura wa make wo shiranai****  
****yowaza wo dakishimeru ita****  
****atarashi iki ta de****  
****shinda wo kizande**

**(****sosteniendo la debilidad q no conoce****  
****la derrota avansamos y nos cruzamos****  
****ahora se como sa-acar mis colmillos nuevos**** )**

No, no, no, no la pueden separar de mí, si la matan, jamás podremos volver a estar juntos, ya no la tendré a mi lado, no lo puedo permitir, los matare, los matare por herirla, por dañarla.

**Shizuka ni, shizuka ni****  
****waku wa kiri otoshi****  
****kakuzeno yuu wake ni aoi horo wo**

**(****Y con calma, y con calma****  
****cortandose las cortinas****  
****llamas azules destellos de vida despiertan**** )**

Black Star está a un solo minuto de dar el golpe final, no sé porque pero comienzo a reírme como un maniático, antes de lanzarme contra Black Star, antes de partirlo por la mitad.

Chrona me mira, siento sus ojos en mi espalda, me doy la media vuelta, para sonreírle, una sonrisa queriendo decir "todo estará bien", ella me sonríe queriendo decir "lo sé", Maka me mira con horror al ver como tengo el lado derecho de Black Star en mi maña derecha.

**mamoritai anata ni****  
****deaeru sono ki matte wa****  
****yushuu wo migori****  
****me no mae wo deko**

**(****hasta ahora me encuentro con****  
****a quien yo quiero proteger****  
****me enfrentare a ellos****  
****que salir volando**** )**

Tsubaki comienza a llorar, viendo una parte de lo que quedo de su técnico, Soul está en shock viendo a su mejor amigo, Maka se lanza a la carga, esta vez tratando de matarme, gritando con furia por lo que le hice a ese bastardo, Chrona le da una patada, para luego darle un rodillazo justo en la mitad de su columna vertebral.

Le tomo de la mano, la protegeré, aunque los tenga que matar a todos.

**Itoshite, itoshite****  
****fuukan wa nani mo datte****  
****koko kara mi wo tashita keshiki zenbu**

**(****tan amada, tan amada****  
****que nada mas me importa****  
****miro directamente la escena delante de mi**** )**

Liz y Paty cambian a su forma humana, mirándonos con horror, con miedo, pero, ¿a quién le importa?, tengo a mi chrona, ella está a salvo, llega Spirit viendo el cuerpo doblado de su hija, con furia intenta arrematar contra mi muñequita, pero ya es tarde, ella saca sus alas como las alas de un dragón y yo saco mi patineta, la luna comienza a reir, mientras nosotros escapamos de los que nos quieres lastimar, vamos a estar juntos, eso es lo importante.

**matorete suretete****  
****akenza hana sanai de****  
****zutto nani ga naru****  
****Ranbu no Melody**

**(estare con ella, llegare a ella****  
****asi que nunca la dejes ir****  
****escucha este sonido****  
****melodia salvaje)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa otra vez

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un review, si no les gusto dejen uno igual ^^.

Fuera de bromas, espero realmente que les haya gustado.

Aviso: va a estar la tercera parte, para las interesadas.

Se despide.

Kuchiki-Minnie.


End file.
